365 Days With You spoby one-shots
by rosetangled
Summary: One-Shots throughout the year ; A Collection of Spoby One-Shots / Seasonal A/U V cute&fluffy /


_Spoby One-Shot::::0.1::::Thankful for You_

 **Trigger Warning** ; V CUTE 'N FLUFFY; warning. warning. warning; your heart may die due to cuteness! And Spanna and Tanna (Toby and Hanna ship name?) are in here and it is cute as hell.

 **Credit** ; Sar Shep./Mar King-Dog for creating toth beautiful PLL and yep. THIS ONE-SHOT IDEA IS MINE SO IF YOU STEAL IT, BE PREPARED TO GO TO COURT AND DIEEEE! other than that,

 **Prompt** ; Toby tells Spencer how much he LOVES her! AWWWW.

✯ ❤︎ ✯ ❤︎ ✯ ❤︎

General's POV

"Okay, okay, okay. My turn." Hanna giggled, whilst taking another swig of her apple-ginger cider cocktail. "I am thankful for a house, my car, money oh most definitely, uhm Caleb obviously, my mommy and yeah." she paused to think, obviously knowing that she had forgotten something that she was thankful for. "Oh, and I'm thankful for this delicious apple-ginger cider cocktail. It's soooo good."

Alison scoffed, "What about us?"

"Oh yeah," Hanna grinned sheepishly, "You guys too. Love you. Uhm, who's next?"

There was some silence, until Toby spoke up. "I'll go next." he smiled. "I'm thankful for a roof over my head, food, my family, you guys, and Spencer."

Choruses of sweet 'awws' filled the room, along with a very flustered Spencer.

"How much, are you thankful for Spencer?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna," her boyfriend Caleb groaned and tried to take the cocktail out of her hand. Hanna swatted his hand away like a fly and continued to speak.

"I'm waiting, Tobyyy" she sang.

"Caleb. She's drunk and a hot mess. Get her out of here before she does something stupid." Aria chuckled.

"I am most definitely a hottie. Caleb, do you think I'm hot? I do. If I was a dude, I'd totally date myself. You know, you're very lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend like me. Actually, you'd just be very lucky to just know me!" Hanna rambled on and on.

"Yes, Hanna I do think you're hot, and I am very lucky to be your boyfriend." Caleb rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Hanna roared, earning laughs from all her friends.

Caleb sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but Hanna cut him off. "Shut up, Caleb." she turned her attention to Toby. "Tobester," Hanna called to Toby, by his least favorite nickname. "I said I was waiting." she grumbled.

Toby chuckled and put his hands up in surrender mode. "Okay, okay!" he turned his head towards Spencer, who was slouched down in her seat obviously embarrassed.

"Spencer, I love you so much. More than life itself. I'd do anything for you, and honestly? That kind of scares me, because the lengths I would go to make sure my baby is safe." Toby smiled.

"More," Hanna demanded, yet taking another swig of her cocktail.

"What?" Emily asked. "He literally just told Spencer how much he loved her Han. Don't make fun of our Tobester." Emily joked.

"I hate that name." Toby muttered.

"Why?" Spencer smirked. "I like it. My brave little Tobester." she giggled, while leaning over to ruffle Toby's hair. "My cute, adorable, sweet, lovely Tobester." she grinned.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Spence," Caleb started. "But no guy, and I repeat _no guy_ , likes it when his significant other calls him 'adorable,' 'sweet', 'cute', and 'lovely," Caleb scrunched his face up.

"Yeah," Hanna agreed. "Boys are tough, Spence. Are you stupid or something?" Hanna swayed as she smacked Spencer's arm.

"Okay, ow." Spencer snatched her arm away. "Hanna you're drunk. Go upstairs and go to sleep."

Hanna glared at Spencer until she smirked. "I will leave and go take a nap. After, Toby tells us how much he loves you."

Aria and Alison groaned. "Why are you so interested in Spence's and Toby's love life?" Aria's boyfriend, Ezra asked.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE SPOBY!" Hanna screamed. "They are literal goals and cute as fuck."

Toby laughed. "Okay, I'll do whatever this mad-woman wants me to do." he said, referring to Hanna aka Mad-Woman.

"Just hurry up, Grandpa. I ain't got all day."

"Er, Han. It's night," Aria pointed out.

"Then that just gives little Tobester less time and more reason to hurry the fuck up! HURRY UP!" Hanna shrieked.

Toby laughed. "Whatever. Here goes nothing," he mumbled. He turned to Spencer. "Spence. I love how you always need to have a second cup of dark, black coffee to start the day off. Which, thanks to you, I am now addicted to as well," he paused, as Spencer giggled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I love how you always have an obsessive need to be the best at everything. Even yoga." he chuckled. "I love how you always shout the answers before the Jeopardy contestants can. I love your face every time I kick your ass in Scrabble."

Spencer opened her mouth to protest, but Toby went on.

"I love how you always press your cold feet against my legs in the middle of the night. I love how you always have everything planned. I miss you all the time, because when we aren't together, I feel sad. I think about you all the time, which sounds a little creepy but it's true. I love how you always taste like coffee. I love how you always moan so loud when we-"

Toby got cut off, by Hanna shrieking, her hands over her ears. "Okay, I think I've heard enough," and she ran upstairs to Spencer's bedroom, forever scarred.

The others, which included Aria, Emily, Ezra, Alison, and Caleb quickly followed Hanna's movements.

When they were successfully out of sight, Spencer cut the silence. "Is all of that true?" she whispered, tears threatening to come out.

"Baby," Toby mumbled, leading Spencer to the couch in her living room in front of a blazing, burning fire. "Every single bit of it."

She smiled, "I love you so much, Tobester." she grinned.

Toby glared. "Yeah, I think I don't love you anymore."

Spencer fake gasped. "You think? I think you think wrong." she got up from the couch and stood in front of Toby who was still seated on the couch. "I think," she whispered seductively, making Toby swallow. "That you have an enormous crush on me. I think, that you are currently undressing me in your head right this second." her voice was low and she kneeled down in front of Toby. "I think, that you are hopelessly and madly in love with me. Is that true?" she asked.

Toby couldn't form any words, for Spencer was giving him a lap dance as she spoke. He simply just nodded.

"I thought so," she smirked.

Toby couldn't take it anymore.

"Get over here," he growled.

And not long after he said that, clothes were flying and hands were everywhere. They were enjoying making love, until Hanna a little less drunk, shrieked.

"Sorry, sorry _sorry_!" she screamed as she covered her eyes and ran back upstairs. "All I wanted was a glass of water!" she whimpered as she rushed up the stairs.

Toby and Spencer who were undressed, laughed their butts off.

"Say goodbye to innocence." Spencer mumbled, before finishing off what the two love birds had started.

✯ ❤︎ ✯ ❤︎ ✯ ❤︎

Did you like it?

OHMYGOD, HANNA IS lyfe. ANd SPANNA is love life. XX

read, comment, & vote. Love you all!


End file.
